Fanfic My Fanfic - TRADUÇÃO
by Monumental Cookies
Summary: Fanfic my Fanfic foi um concurso criado onde os fãs podiam escrever uma nova versão dos seus personagens de fanfics favoritos. Assim criando uma fanfic de outras fanfics. Todas as histórias aqui tem a devida autorização da AngstGoddess003 e dos outros autores envolvidos. Aproveitem.


**NT Lê: **Oiiiiie. Feliz Wide Awake Day. A 5 anos atras o primeiro capitulo de Wide Awake foi publicado e eu decidi postar a tradução desse projeto como uma forma de comemoração. Esse projeto teve a autorização da Angst para ser realizado, e eu tive a autorização da autora para traduzir.

Existe sim outros seguimentos Fanfic my Fanfic - Wide Awake mas eu ainda não os traduzi. Espero até o final do ano poder entrega-los a vocês.

Espero que vocês gostem, girls.

* * *

**WideAwake:** **Merda de Newtons.**

_Vida de merda._

_É uma merda sem a Bella. Merda absoluta._

Bella está longe a oito dias. Hoje é o nono dia, e começou uma merda e terminou uma merda.

Eu me disse ontem que eu não quebraria a rotina. Eu não iria foder o que a Bella criou para nós, para _mim._ Eu comi minha dose diária de cookies na aula de Inglês porque eu estava faminto pra caralho e pensando nela. Eu sentia uma falta do cacete dela, até mesmo daquela merda de capuz. Toda vez que eu via um chapado passar nos seus uniformes góticos, completos com jaqueta preta ou moletom ou sei lá, eu era atraído por eles. Eu segui uma pobre garota na ala de ciências, e quando eu percebi que não era Bella, eu gritei pra caralho com ela. Ela não podia evitar que não era a Bella mais do que eu não podia evitar o fato que merdas de Bellas miragens estavam por toda amerda do lugar por conta da minha falta de sono. Essa merda simplesmente acontece, e eu não podia controlar. Eu era um viado patético.

Quandocheguei em casa, eu estava tão cansado que eu desmoronei na minha cama. Eu não queria dormir, em fato, eu tentei não dormir colocando meus fones de ouvido e tocando a merda da musica mais barulhenta que eu tinha. A filha da putanão funcionou. Nem um pouco. Eu acordei dos meu pesadelo gritando e chorando, e depois eu me encontrei chorando mais porque Bella não estava lá. _Será que ela voltará a estar aqui novamente? Deus, eu quero ela aqui comigo._

Na minha névoa demente pós soneca e sentindo falta da minha garota, eu dei uma de psicótico do cacete e abri outro saco de cookies. Eu só precisava de uma mordida. Um gostinho. Uma pedaç .E isso era o mais próximo que eu tinha dela. Eu estava comendo oscookies e quando a dura realidade do que eu tinha feito me atingiu, eu corri pra caralho até o banheiro e vomitei no vaso.

Bati meu punho no chão e imediatamente senti a adrenalina, o que me deu alguma claridade. Eu realmente precisava de claridade. Eu realmente precisava dormir, realmente dormir, mas o que eu precisava mais do que qualquer merda era da minha garota.

Eu deitei na minha cama reclamando como uma merda de menininha na minha miséria "eu sinto sua falta" até quando eu ouvi Emmett batendo na cozinha. Eu espero que ele esteja fazendo algum jantar porque minha boca estava com gosto de merda, e eu estou faminto. _Eu comi alguma outra coisa fora os cookies da Bella? _Eu não tinha certeza.

Eu cambaleei até encontrarEmmett lá embaixo sentado no sofá, comendo merda de _hot pockets_. Eu prefiro que minha boca continue com gosto de merda do que comer aquele cacete. Não, obrigado.

Me sentei com ele em silêncio enquanto ele comia, somente precisando da distração. Eu me sentia completamente deprimido e acabado, e eu sabia que se eu subisseeu explodiria ou tomaria mais das merdas das pílulas do Carlisle.

Emmett depois que comeu se mandou para ir apalpar a Rose em algum lugar, e eu estava com inveja, caralho. _Porque ele pode fazer a merda que ele quiser?_

Carlisle também não está em casa, e se eu bem me lembro -o que seria um milagre do caralho- ele estará fora a noite toda.

Eu estava todo sozinho. Com nada nem ninguém pra me distrair.

_Merda de vida._

Não tinha nada de bom nela agora que a Bella tinha se ido. Eu desenho no meu caderno para passar o tempo, mas tudo que eu consigo colocar na pagina são desenhos dos seus lábios, do seu pescoço, seu cabelo, o que era difícil pra caralho de fazer brilhante em um desenho. Eu quero aqueles cachos brilhantes de volta nas minhas mãos. Eu quero aqueles lábios de volta aos meus. Eu quero Bella de volta em casa. Comigo.

Quando chegou dez horas, eu estava me sentindo mais pra baixo do que nunca. Eu decidi que precisava fazer algo, alguma coisa para me impedir de pensar nela. Isso era mais deprimente do que perder tanto sono.

Eu desci até o gazebo em nada mais do que os meus pijamas, esperando que o frio vento de Dezembro me mantivesse acordado. Funcionou, mas eu ainda estava inundado com pensamentos confusos sobre Bella. Eu não conseguia tirar ela da minha cabeça. Eu desisti do ar frio e voltei para dentro, caindo na minha cama para pensar.

Conforme eu contemplava o que fazer, eu me lembrei que eu inalei um saco de cookies a mais hoje e que não teria mais nenhum para amanhã. Essa merda não podia acontecer. Meu dia inteiro iria começar uma merda se eu não tivesse meus cookies para esperar.

Eu corri até o andar de baixoe imprimi a primeira merda de receita de cookie que eu consegui encontrar. Eu tinha que ter alguma merda de cookies para amanhã, e eu me recuso a comer mais algum adiantado do esquema. Eu preciso desse esquema, dessa rotina. Eu dependia disso pela minha sanidade.

Eu procurei pelos armários e tirei o que eu precisaria. Nos estávamos sem alguns ingredientes, mas eu imaginei que se eu tivesse o básico não teria problema. Farinha, açúcar, ovos e manteiga são as verdadeiras necessidades, certo? _Quem precisa de fermento e bicabornato? Que merda essas coisas fazem mesmo? _Eu tenho que perguntar pra Bella quando ela voltar pra casa. _Se _ela voltar pra casa. _Deus, é melhor ela voltar pra casa. E se ela não voltar?_

_Merda de vida._

Eu sinto falta pra caralho dela. Eu não podia evitar, cacete. Eu só sentia.

Conforme eu comecei a misturar os ingredientes para os cookies de aveia, que eu não tinha aveia para fazer, eu comecei a cheirá-la. Merda, ela sempre cheirou tão bem, com seu aroma de cookies e flores. _Por que eu estou cheirando ela?_

Eu segurei a colher que acabei de usar na minha mão e andei até a pia. Cheirava a ela. _Por que? _Eu levantei a colher até o meu nariz e merda! Cheirava bem pra caralho, como a minha garota. Baunilha. Quem imaginaria que o que eu tenho cheirado na Bella e nos meus lençóis por tanto tempo era essa merda? Normalmente eu odeio o cheiro de baunilha. Velas de baunilha me fazem querer vomitar, mas esse cheiro não era assim. Era suave, delicado e delicioso pra caralho. _Isso faz da Bellasercomestível? Merda._

Joguei a colher na pia antes que eu pudesse deixar meus pensamentos ir longe demais. Mas puta que pariuse eu já não estava com uma semi. _Caralho! A merda do botão foi apertado._

Eu voltei ao balcão para voltar a mexer minha talvez-cookies-mas-realmente-não-parece-cookies massa. Eu peguei a vasilha do balcão para segurar contra o meu peito para mexer. Eu precisava de melhor apoio para misturar tudo. Fazer cookies é difícil, caralho. A massa é dura. Fico pensando em o quão forte a Bella é. Eu nunca realmente reparei os seus bíceps antes. Eu me pergunto se ela consegue me tenho que olhar essa merda quando ela voltar pra casa. _Se _ela voltar pra casa. _Merda, de novo não._

_Mas, quem imaginaria que bíceps poderiam ser eróticos? Eu não. _Eu mexi a massa freneticamente, tentando me concentrar na tarefa e não nas partes do corpo da Bella. Mas era inútil. _Eu _sou inútil_._

Eu encarrei a massa do meu cookie e cutuquei com o meu dedo. Parece uma experiência cientifica exceto que estava faltando uma cor bem legal de comida. Eu peguei um pouco damassa com o meu dedo e comi. Caralho, estava horroroso. Absolutamente horroroso. _O que eu fiz de errado? Eu segui a merda da receita. Mais ou menos._

Ai eu desisti e escorreguei de costas com o balcão até o chão com a minha vasilha em mão. Eu comi mais um pouco da maldita massa e tentei não vomitar. Boca com gosto da massa de merda maisvomito não parece agradável. O que seria agradável seria comer um dos sacos de cookies deliciosos da Bella. Cookies que ela fez pra mim. Cookies que eu espero que ela sempre vá fazer pra mim. _Se _ela volta. _É melhor_ _ela voltar._

_Merda de vida._

Arremesseia maldita vasilha e ela bateu nos armários a minha frente, quebrando. Eu estava lutando contra as lágrimas e pronto para lutar. Eu queria esmagar alguma merda. No entanto, eu alcancei cegamente atrás de mim no balcão, procurando a pequena garrafa que deixei lá. Quando encontrei, a abri e rapidamente respirei a essência. _Baunilha._

Eu inalei aquela baunilha como se eu fosse morrer seeu não o fizesse. Eu queria pode fumar essa merda paa que pudesse ficar em meus pulmões. Eu passei um pouco na minha blusa para que eu pudesse cheirá-la nas minhas roupas. _Deus, eu sinto falta dela._

Não tenho certeza quanto tempo eu fiquei ali, mas eu sabia que eu estava exausto porque Bella Miragem estava de volta. Ela logo foi seguida pela miragem de mim mesmo também. Caralho, eu não me importo. Esta tudo bem. Ela esta aqui.

_Eu podia vê-la, claramente, no seu moletom preto, na minha cozinha, cozinhando para mim. Eu não ligava se ela era um objeto da minha imaginação. Eu só a quero aqui, então eu segui com aquilo. Eu levantei e fiquei próximo a pia, apenas assistindo seus cachos brilhantes saltarem conforme ela andava_ _pela cozinha procurando pelos meus armários. "Você não tem bicabornato?"_

_"Por que eu teria bicabornato? Eu como merdas de pizzas congeladas. fique feliz que eu tenho farinha."_

_Ela sorriu para mim, e eu derreti_ _quando ela desfilou por mim e_ _eu podia sentir suas flores e cookies e a merda toda. _Tão bom.

_Ela ficou próximo_ _a mim em silencio conforme trabalhava em misturar os ingredientes. Eu estava curioso pra cacete sobre os seus bíceps_ _então eu fiz a única coisa_ _que eu podia para matar essa curiosidade. Eu_ _fiquei atrás_ _dela e tirei aquele capuz. Eu joguei aquela merda do outra lado da cozinha. Eu planejo queima-lo, mas antes: inspeção de bíceps._ _Eu deixei que ela continuasse a trabalhar mas me inclinei um pouco nela, meus quadris pressionados em sua bunda. Eu podia ver o seu braço direito batendo os ingredientes furiosamente. Eu estava certo, os bíceps_ _dela eram torneados para caramba e sexys para cacete. Os braços dela eram tão fortes. _O que mais ela pode fazer com aquele braço forte? Eu posso pensar em algumas coisas.

_Eu corri as minhas mãos pelos seus braços, até o seus pulsos delicados e finalmente entrelacei meus dedos aos seus, causando que ela largasse a colher e vasilha. Eu estiquei sua mão direita e a estiquei para minha inspeção. Corri a ponta dos meus dedos pela parte interna de seu pulso, até o cotovelo, e então até a manga de sua blusa. Ela tremeu sob o meu toque. Merda, isso sim._

_Eu a virei lentamente e avaliei sua expressão. Ela parecia muito com como ela estava na noite antes de partir; determinada, linda, e minha, cacete._

_Eu me inclinei para beija-la mas parei na metade para sentir o ar envolta dela. _Deus, ela cheira tão bem. _Eu continuei minha jornada até os seus lábios e pressionei os meus aos dela. Aquela merda de interruptor estava ligado, e a merda do filha da puta excitado chegou. Eu estava duro e ansiando para que minhas fantasias se realizassem. Eu não avançaria as coisas muito rápido. Essa merda é demais. Eu simplesmente iria aproveitar e assistir nas arquibancadas da minha merda de sanidade,_

_A beijei furiosamente, movendo a minha língua desse jeito e daquele, pegando o gosto, me saciando, mas não é o suficiente. Isso não é mais o suficiente._

_"Bella, me deixa..." Eu disse, e ela simplesmente acenou sua cabeça e a jogou pra trás_ _me dando acesso ao seu pescoço._

_Eu puxava, agarrava e pegava sua pele enquanto a beijava em qualquer lugar, seja que lugar que eu conseguisse alcançar, até mesmo sobre a suas roupas. Eu não ligava._

_Ele estava gemendo e se remexendo contra_ _o meu toque, e eu estava alerta como você não iria acreditar. Eu não me dava bem a tanto tempo. Tanto tempo. Eu estava determinado a mudar isso. Minha garota iria me ajudar com essa merda._

_Eu a levante no balcão, e ela imediatamente tentou me envolver em suas pernas. Foda-se isso. Eu a empurrei para trás na superfície de mármore e subi junto, fazendo com que uma merdas dos ingredientes caíssem no chão. Ela se assustou com o barulho daquelas merdas caindo, mas eu só sorri para ela, a acalmando. Ela não precisava se preocupar. Tudo isso_ _por uma boa causa. Além do mais, é só uma merdas para fazer cookie. Os cookies dela são maravilhosos mas ainda assim ... boo merda de hooo. Nós vamos ficar pelados; nada mais importa._

_Mal eu tinha pensando na palavra pelados, minha garota se endireitou embaixo de mim e tirou a sua blusa sem um pingo de vergonha. O mais engraçado, quando eu tirei a minha ela corou toda inocente e doce e os caralho a mais. Eu estava fazendo um bom serviço em garantir que a Bella Miragem fosse tão adorável quanto a minha garota._

_Eu a banhei em beijos: profundos, quentes e cheios de desejo. Eu estava mergulhando na Bella hoje. Puxei seu sutiã para baixo e chupei o seu mamilo rígido logo em seguida. Deus, ela até tinha gosto de cookies. Será que estava levando essa merda de fantasia longe demais? Caralho, sim, eu estava._

_Enquanto minhalíngua_ _cuidava do seu peito, minhas mãos inquietas estavam ocupadas trabalhando em remover_ _as suas calças. Eu tirei aquela merda rápido, e então tirei logo a minha. Eu me enterrei nela do mesmo jeito que eu fiz na noite que ela partiu, e ela gemeu, sem folego e fervente no meu ouvido. _Caralho.

_Eu deslizei a minha mãe por baixo da sua calcinha e o que eu encontrei, a Bella quente e molhada, quase me fazendo gozar._

_A trabalhei lentamente com uma mão, a enlouquecendo e ainda a beijando para cacete enquanto brincava com seus peitos. Ela estava totalmente linda, e caralho se os seus gemidos e sons não estavam me fazendo querer pular essas preliminares do cacete e ir para a minha parte favorita, mas esta é a Bella e ela merece mais. Mais de mim. Então eu dei a ela. Eu daria de novo e de novo se eu pudesse. Se nós tivéssemos_ _todo o tempo do mundo essa seria a única merda que nós faríamos porque ela tinha apertado o botão, e o filha da puta excitado tinha chegado. Eu tinha certeza que ele não iria embora tão cedo. Com sorte, ela não vai se incomodar._

_Seus gemidos aumentaram de volume e, antes que eu percebesse, ela estava pressionando contra os meus dedos, e eu estava numa agonia do caralho esperando a minha vez de cair em gloria, literalmente._

_Eu olhei em seus olhos, procurando por aprovação para que nos continuarmos. Ela consentiu com a cabeça e suspirou profundamente, mas fora isso ficou muda. Ela é quieta para caralho, até que quando importa ela deixar_ _de ser. Eu amo essa merda. Toda essa merda._

_Nós removemos nossas roupas de baixo e _estavabemalicaralho. _Eu fechei os meus olhos, baixei a minha cabeça no seu pescoço, e a respirei. Eu aproveitei o silencio antes de continuar, mas meu estado de paz foi mandado a merda quando a realidade veio a superfície._

Emmett abriu a porta e estava assobiando uma merda de musica pop que eu tenho certeza que a Rosalie tinha forçado nele. Eu estava caído no chão no meu exaustante estupor via baunilha quando Emmett me viu. O filha do puta com uma namorado tinha um saltitar nos seus passos. Foda-se ele. Minha vida é uma merda.

"Que merda você está fazendo, Edward?"

"Eu estou fazendo Merda De Vida, Merda de Newtons. Que merda parece que eu estou fazendo?"

"Certo, boa noite então."

"Vai se fuder" Eu grunhi, e Emmett saiu andando sem outra palavra.

Eu adormeci na droga do piso da cozinha, inspirando o cheiro de baunilha da minha garota. Eu mal vejo a hora dela voltar. _Se_ ela voltar para casa. _É melhor ela voltar pra casa._

_Mais três dias de merda._

_Merda de vida._


End file.
